


Dream Becomes Reality

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smutty Claus 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Stuck at Hogwarts during the summer term, Neville confesses a dream to Hermione.  She decides to make it a reality.





	Dream Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Smutty Claus fest.

_Neville was looking forward to using the Prefect's Bathroom. Even though he had been Head Boy for almost the entire first term, he didn't have a chance to use it. Either he was too busy with patrols, homework, or the prefects had beaten him to it. But now, he had made the prefects' schedule and he was going to be able to use the room. As far as he knew, Hermione, who was the Head Girl, was busy revising her essay for Transfiguration._

_He was surprised when McGonagall made him Head Boy. If either Harry or Ron had returned for their "eighth" year, he figured they would have gotten the badge. But Neville's leadership under Snape's regime must have impressed the other teachers, because she told him that he had earned the badge, remarking on how much he has improved since his first year._

_Still, it was harder than he expected, having to balance patrols with his increased schoolwork. Even Herbology, which he had a talent for, gave him trouble at times. Of course, that was to be expected with N.E.W.T. level coursework._

_So, after a hard day's work, Neville was looking forward to a relaxing evening in the bathroom. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to enjoy it. Hermione had given him the password earlier, and he was about to use it when he noticed something strange._

_The bathroom door was partly open. Light shone through the opening, lighting up the floor outside. Either someone had forgotten to close it the last time, or it was being used. Neville wondered who it could be. It couldn't be any of the prefects, and the teachers had their own private bathrooms to use. He shrugged. It was probably empty, so he didn't see any harm going in._

_As soon as he entered, the door closed behind him. He jumped, wondering why it had chosen that moment to close. Then he turned and saw Hermione in the tub. The bubbles were the only things covering the rest of her body. She smiled as she set her wand down, then beckoned him forward. Well, if she wanted him to join her, who was he to refuse?_

_Neville undressed, not caring that she could see his naked body but he couldn't see hers. As he was about to jump in, she indicated he should sit on the edge of the tub. Strictly speaking, it was more like a swimming pool than an actual bathtub. Once he sat down, Hermione moved closer to him._

_"Nice. Very nice," she said, indicating his rapidly hardening cock._

_He blushed as she took him into her mouth. He moaned loudly as she started sucking him. Hermione's head bobbed, her tongue flickering at the tip of his length. Between his arousal and oral skills, he doubted he could last very long. Sure enough, he came, spilling himself inside her mouth, but she swallowed every last drop._

_"I hope there's more where that came from," she said, causing Neville to blush even harder. He wondered when Hermione learned to talk like that. He entered the pool, practically jumping in and causing a splash. She laughed before kissing him. As they snogged, he could taste himself on her tongue and lips._

_"I want you, Hermione."_

_"Then take me."_

_He intended to take her up on her offer._

******

Neville woke up, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He wondered why he was having these dreams of Hermione lately. This was the third time in a row that he had dreamed of having sex with her, this time when they were both still teenagers. Earlier dreams included trysts on his old Gryffindor bed and in the Great Hall, with her riding him on the staff table.

He couldn't exactly say when he had started fancying her. Maybe it had something to do with her helping him in Potions during their third year. Maybe that's why he had plucked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball the following year, even though she already had a partner.

But neither of them were students anymore; they were colleagues. She taught Ancient Runes, and he was the Professor of Herbology. Normally, they would be away from Hogwarts during the summer term, but McGonagall required at least two staff members to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays to help Filch keep up with the castle. Since Neville and Hermione were the newest and youngest teachers, that unpleasant chore fell to them.

He normally spent most of his days maintaining the plants in the greenhouses. He always made sure he had enough Mandrakes around. While he didn't expect students to be petrified again like they were during his second year, it was always best to be ready. Whenever he wasn't working in the greenhouses, he helped maintain the grounds for Hagrid.

But he now had another problem to deal with. This latest dream was similar to an experience he had when he was Head Boy. He had walked in on Hermione when she had beaten him to the Prefect's Bathroom. Unlike his dream, they hadn't shagged. In fact, she hadn't given any sign that she knew he was there. He had stayed long enough to watch her and wank, but that was the extent of any sexual activity at the time.

Neville was glad Hermione wasn't a Legilimens, or he would have to explain why he was thinking these thoughts about her. They dined together during their main meals, although he would sometimes slip down to Hogsmeade every so often for dinner at the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't that he didn't like the house elves' cooking, he just needed an occasional change.

He tried going back to sleep, but his thoughts kept returning to his latest dream. So, he stayed up for another couple of hours, reading the latest book that Professor Sprout had sent him during the last term. It was interesting, and he wondered if it was possible to use any of these new plants into his lessons. He decided it wasn't. Between their not being available in England or Scotland and the dangers of some of them, he decided not to even mention them. Still, it was fascinating to read.

Neville finally grew tired enough to return to bed. It was a good thing, because he had a busy day ahead of him. Filch wanted his help in straightening up the trophy room. Neville would normally refuse, but the headmistress made it clear that he was to help the caretaker when his help was requested. 

******

Neville knew what detentions he would give out to troublemakers once the new term started. Even using magic, helping Filch was exhausting. When he finally returned to his room, he wanted to jump into bed and go to sleep right away.

Instead, he discovered that he had company. A small dining room table was set up in the middle of his room, with two candles and two plates. He smelled roast beef, and his stomach rumbled hungrily in response. Sitting in front of one of the plates was none other than Hermione.

"I thought you could use a good meal after a day's work with Filch," she said.

He took off his cloak and set it down. "You made my favorite meal, thank you. Or should I thank the house elves?"

She made a face. Their servitude was still a touchy subject with Hermione. "The side dishes only. I convinced them to let me do most of the cooking. I think they're still angry that I tried tricking them into freedom during my fifth year," she replied.

Neville couldn't help but laugh, and Hermione joined him. "Well, you do have a talent. If you could persuade them to not do some cooking, maybe you could convince Peeves to stop playing pranks."

"I'm a witch, not a miracle worker," she replied dryly. "Shall we?"

He sat down and started eating. They told each other about their day as they ate. While Neville was hard at work helping Filch, Hermione was writing letters to various South American Ministries. Apparently, a team of Muggles had discovered some magical Peruvian artifacts, with runes that nobody could translate. "I don't know if there are any curses on them, so I told the Peruvian Minister to contact Bill given his experience with curse breaking."

"I'm sure he could probably help them," Neville agreed.

"Is something the matter, Neville?" she asked.

He was confused. "Apart from being tired, no. Why do you ask?"

"Because you always blush when you look at me. Even when we're talking, you try to look away from me, like you're afraid that I might see something," Hermione replied.

Neville blushed. _Had he really been that obvious?_ "Well, it's...it's nothing."

Hermione gave him a stern look. "You can't fool me, Professor Longbottom. I've been friends with Harry too long to be fooled by a simple brush off like that. Now tell me what's the matter."

He had heard stories about how persistent she could be. According to Harry and Ron, she was worse before they had become friends. Even after becoming friends, her persistence tended to wear them down. He supposed his best bet was to answer her questions truthfully. "I've had strange dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?"

Neville hesitated. He didn't know how she would react if he told her the specific contents of his dreams, so he settled for some of the truth. "You. They were about you."

He expected her to react badly. Instead, she urged him to go on. "What was I doing in those dreams?"

Now, he was blushing furiously, and her eyes widened with realization. "Yeah, those types of dreams," he confirmed.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Neville nodded. "I didn't want to say anything, because I knew how you felt about Ron. I know it's ancient history," he added, when she opened her mouth to object, "but at that time it was obvious that the two of you fancied each other. I didn't want to complicate the situation."

She continued to blush, but she managed to keep her voice steady. "I see."

"There's something else. I need to tell you something, and I'll understand if you want to jinx me when I'm finished. Back in our eighth year…"

"Was it you that I heard in the Prefect's Bathroom?" she asked, and Neville nodded. "I wasn't sure, so that's why I didn't do or say anything. How much did you see?"

"I saw all of you," he confessed. "I also…"

"Pleasured yourself?"

"To put it mildly, yes. That was the basis of one of my recent dreams. Instead of watching you, we shagged." 

"Where else did we shag in your dreams?"

"All over the castle, including the staff table in the Great Hall," he told her, still trying to avoid her eyes. Even though she was asking for details of his dreams didn't mean she wasn't angry. In fact, he was surprised she hadn't slapped him yet. Maybe she was trying to stay calm.

Neville and Hermione sat there for a couple of minutes, saying nothing. He wondered how angry she was, and wanted to know what she was going to do. He braced himself, waiting for the scolding. 

Instead, she stood up, walked over to him, leaned forward and kissed him. At first, it was a soft and gentle kiss, before she put more passion into it. Initially surprised, Neville kissed her back, breaking free only long enough to stand up. Once he was on his feet, he started kissing her again. First, he kissed her narrow lips before focusing his attention on her neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him as she leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck and throat. "Oh, Neville," she moaned lustfully. Her voice told him she wanted him. Well, if she wanted him, then he was going to give himself to her.

Neville started exploring her body, even though it was still clothed. She was very responsive to his hands. She pulled on her robes to expose her skin. She encouraged him as his fingers started caressing her skin, exploring every inch. Little by little, piece by piece, her clothing began dropping to the floor as he undressed her.

By the time they were at his bed, she was down to her bra and knickers, while he was still fully dressed. He decided it was time to change that, but he wanted to let her undress him. She grinned as she realized his intentions. They swapped positions so that she could push him down onto the bed. She worked furiously to undo his belt buckle and push his trousers to the floor.

"Anxious, are we?"

"Very," Hermione confirmed before returning to the task at hand.

He tried sitting up, but she pushed him back down, then pulled his shoes and socks off him. Finally, she allowed him to sit up so she could focus on his shirt next.

With only their underwear keeping them from being completely naked, Neville almost expected Hermione to slow down and to show some hesitation. Instead, with lust blazing in her brilliant eyes, she reached behind to undo her bra strap. She pulled off her bra, freeing her breasts. Neville immediately pounced.

Hermione yelped as they switched positions, so that she was now on bottom. While he wasn't the chubby eleven year old first year anymore, he was still heavier than her. He positioned himself to prevent her from being uncomfortable. In the meanwhile, he started sucking on her nipples as his hands touched her lacy knickers.

This caused her cries to become more frantic, almost feral. She was now demanding that he shag her, but he wanted to take his time. He didn't want this to end too soon. He continued his worship of her breasts, taking his sweet time. She moaned impatiently, now begging for him to do more.

Neville raised his head, grinning. He yanked her knickers down her legs, before pulling them off. Now, this beautiful woman was completely naked for him, ready to take him inside her. Well, he would soon be inside her, but not the body part she wanted, at least not yet. His head traveled down her body before reaching her sex. 

Hermione gasped as he started pleasuring her. Her gasps turned into loud moans while she grasped his comforter. Neville continued his work, determined to have her come. Periodically, he would withdraw his tongue and insert a finger, causing Hermione to practically scream his name. Her body started to writhe, begging for more.

"Neville, please!" she begged.

"Please, what?" he teased.

"Please fuck me."

If that was what she wanted, then he would agree. He positioned himself above her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. He saw the desire in them as he entered her. 

He started slowly, wanting to savor the moment. They kissed as their bodies moved as one. She met his thrusts with equal vigor, her moans cut off by his kisses. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing Neville deeper into her. Every time he lifted his head, she would beg for more.

His desire for her increased as he started thrusting faster and harder into her. He would periodically kiss her before worshipping her breasts, once again sucking on her nipples. Hermione's moans grew louder until she was practically screaming his name. He could tell she was close. Their passions erupted ferociously as she reached her climax, with Neville following her over the edge.

He rolled off her, expecting that she would want to talk and cuddle. Instead, Hermione grinned and kissed him again, exploring every part of his body. As her head traveled down him, he felt his cock begin to harden again. He didn't think it was possible that he would be ready so soon, but his body clearly wanted to go again. He returned her grin as she straddled him.

******

Neville woke up with a smile on his face. After the wonderful events of the previous night, he had once again dreamed of making love with Hermione. But as wonderful as those dreams were, they were nothing compared to reality. He had reveled in the way her body responded to his touches, not to mention the sight of her bouncing breasts as she rode him.

When he opened his eyes, he half expected Hermione to be up and dressed already. Instead, she was still in bed with him, looking at him. "Good morning, Neville. Some night, right?"

He blushed. "It was definitely a good night."

"Do you have any work to do today?" she asked.

Neville had to think for a minute. "No. I may need to check in on the plants later this evening, but other than that, I don't think so. Why?"

Hermione sat up. "Minerva is coming to check up on the castle before going on her holiday. I thought that after we met with her, we could reenact some of your other dreams," she grinned.

Neville blushed again.

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

The End


End file.
